1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a laser light source device and a video display device including the laser light source device.
2. Related Art
A video display device which displays video by irradiating a spatial light modulator such as a light valve, digital mirror device (DMD) and the like with illumination light of a light source device is utilized. In the video display device, for example, a laser light source device emitting laser light is used.
In the laser light source device, there is the one in which an automatic power control (APC) circuit for controlling drive conditions such as temperature and voltage is used for keeping constant light output regardless of temperature change of the laser light source device.
An example of the related art includes JP-A-5-95148.
However, when the laser light source device is driven in the same drive conditions as before deterioration in the case that the laser light source device deteriorates, voltage exceeding allowable voltage is applied to a drive circuit of the laser light source device for outputting a target light amount set by the APC. As a result, a problem that failures occur in the laser light source device and useful life thereof is shortened.